May Made Into a Maid
by ClumsyFox
Summary: Like title says, but who's incharge...? *wink, wink* Rated T because they do very teenagerish things...
1. Chapter 1

**Me Notes:** Here's another Pokémon fanfic, it was a good accident. I put it on DeviantArt too cuz I just created it cuz mi friends have one and I wanna show off mi art too. Although it'll take a while for my art up there... ANYWAYZ! If you are still "innocent" walk away from this now… who am I kidding, I know you won't and I don't thing I can really be that… corruptive. Me no own Pokémon. (This is proof on why if I did, the characters themselves would kill me)

* * *

><p><strong>May Made Into a Maid<strong>

**Chapter 1**

All alone and lost in the forest with hunger pains was not the way May wanted to leave the world. Instead, she would have rather wanted to die with the love of her life, she still did not know who—but a few people's faces popped up in her mind—at her side. An even better image was with her soul mate, old, and in their bed together. A graphic, heroic, maybe even graphic death sounded better than death by starvation.

With her thumbs and index fingers creating a rectangle, May's imaginary video camera captured everything. "As I, May Maple, die, the last images I'll see are these beautiful green canopies above me. Green… Emerald green…eyes, so beautiful… I'm just going to go to sleep for…a… lil…"

The brunette stumbled over a root, but didn't bother getting back up. She lacked the energy to pull herself together and find a way out of the deep forest. "I.. shouldn't have taken that bet with the guys…. Now I might never get to see…them. Next time, I promise …to follow their instincts on the route we should…take."

Her eyes closed and didn't open for six hours. When May's nose picked up a delicious smell, her eyes awoke to the afternoon sun rather than the morning. Immediately she followed her nose, hoping to find a restaurant with plenty, but cheap food. She knew she had some money, but wasn't sure if it was even enough to get a hot dog at a vendor's cart. May's pace lead her to the end of the forest and into a city landscape in less than five minutes.

"FINALLY!" She yelled and startled a couple sitting a few feet away from her on a bench. Her stomach growled again and May remembered her initial worry. Looking around, she saw a Deli a few blocks away. With new found energy she sprinted to the shop.

A woman with dark green hair looked up at her husband with light blond hair lovingly. "This is so nice Andrew; I just love coming back to where we first met."

The man chuckled lightly, "Really? I would have thought you hated this deli because of the way we met." His green eyes sparkled as he looked down at his wife.

She gave a small shrug and flipped her long hair back. "At first I did, because one of your stupid fan girls knocked my sub out of my hands and you laughed. But when you stopped laughing and I stopped fuming and our eyes met—"

"It was love at first sight?" Andrew finished for her.

Instead she smirked and said no. "I knew I wasn't ever going to be able to forget about you, good or bad. But anyways, thank you for taking me out of that stressful situation. Now that I've calmed down a bit, I guess I just have to view this rationally. We've got to cancel our trip and stay home because our stupid maid of ten years randomly decided to quit."

"Now Scarletta, we do have a son who miraculously came home for the weekend," he reminded her. "I've already asked him and he wouldn't mind taking care of the house while we're gone."

Scarletta (yes I know her hair is green ye scarlet means red, that's the beauty of irony) lips pressed together. "No, I don't want to leave my baby all alone."

"He's fifteen."

"None-the-less," she shook her head, causing her beautiful hair to dance around her. "I'd feel better if he at least had a friend or that stupid maid with him. And it's too late to hire a new—"

The door burst open and a girl in red appeared with her arms out stretched, "I made it! Food!" She happily skipped to the counter and pulled out her money. She ordered two subs and gave the person handling the register all of her money. Once she received her food, she skipped over to the table across from the beautiful couple.

Andrew and Scarletta expected her to wait on a friend or someone to help her with the food she ordered, but instead were surprised to see her finish the two sandwiches easily. After staring at her, Andrew tilted his head to the left. She looked familiar with the yellow fanny pack and red bandana, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to comment on it when his wife suddenly stood up and walked over to her.

She sat down across from the young girl who she assumed to be seventeen or a little older and smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Scarletta and I have a few questions for you."

May extended her arm and shook her hand. "Hi, my name is May and I'd be happy to answer your questions to the best of my ability if you could then answer mine." The girl had a bouncy quality that Scarletta immediately liked.

"Deal," Scarletta smiled, rested her elbow on the table, and placed her head on her hand. "I know everyone in this city; my husband is the mayor of this town and owner of the small chain of stores called Bookshelf. Anyways, I know you're new and I was wondering how long you would stay in this city."

"Well," May fidgeted a little so she clasped her hands together to avoid moving around so much. "I'm not sure exactly. See, to tell you the truth I'm lost. My friends and I became separated and I have no idea how to find them."

The woman didn't exactly like the answer and felt sorry for the girl, but she had a mission and a plan. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I have a proposition for you. If you could babysit and house sit for us," she pointed back at Andrew who looked confused, "for a week then we'd help you at any cost to get you back to your friends."

May wasn't sure and Scarletta could tell from her expressions that May was about to reject the offer. "Please stay and help us. My husband and I haven't had a real vacation in a while and we desperately need one. If you can contact you friends and tell them where you are and they come to you, they can stay at our house too. We have plenty of room. Besides, it's dangerous for a young lady like you to be wondering off by yourself. Please say you'll do it."

"Okay," she warily said, "but first, can you direct me to the closest Pokémon Center."

Scarletta's eyes dilated briefly, but didn't think about it much. She took out a pen and paper from her purse and wrote down her address and directions to the center. "Please be at our house by six o'clock. You'll have about two hours to do whatever you need to do."

The teenage girl nodded and assured her she'd be there.

"By the way," Scarletta was about to leave, but turned around. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen!" May smiled at her.

_Oh, dear,_ she thought to herself. _I should have asked that at the beginning. Oh well, she looks responsible enough to be with my son. _"Really, fifteen? You look so much mature, that I took you for at least seventeen."

"Thank you," May bowed her head.

The lady waved and wished her luck on contacting her friends. "I hope you can communicate with them. See you in a bit." She grabbed her husband's hand and excited the deli.

"What did you do?" Andrew asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

She smiled up at him and told him everything. "Why couldn't you have hired someone else in this town?" Andrew's response wasn't what she expected, but explained to him about his elections coming up soon and they never knew who would try to dig up anything on him. "I love that imagination of yours, but this is the best yet I think. So what is our new temporary maid going to do in those two hours?"

"She's going to the Pokémon Center to try to contact her friends," Scarletta wished her good luck silently. "She did look like a trainer to me the first time I saw her."

He nodded and listened to her talk as they walked to their pleasant home. An unpleasant feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't want to ruin his wife's mood.

May was talking to Ash, Brock and her brother Max in a matter of minutes as soon as she was allowed used of the Screen phone. Her friends and brother looked worried and asked her a bunch of question. She answered them calmly and explained the new situation she was it. Brock the man of reason pointed out a few details she should have thought about. One of the facts was that she had never babysat in her life before.

"Besides that," Brock's voice came from behind Ash who was seated in the middle, "do you even know what town you're in?"

May pressed her lips together, "No, but that's easy to find out." She gently tugged on the next person who walked by. "Excuse me, what city are we in?"

"La Rousse," he answered and walked away.

"See, I'm in La Rousse," May said triumphantly. "Wait, why does that sound familiar?"

Max literally hit his head on the table in front of him.

May ignored him and asked the guys how long it'd take them to get to her. "Well May," Ash took over, "Your 'shortcut' took you through The Thick Forest and are very luck to come out at all. Nurse Joy here says that we have to go around and that'll take us a week. But that Scarletta lady was right, it would be dangerous for you to meet us half way at Cannery and you already promised her your help. We'll just have to meet there. Give us the address."

May kept glancing at the paper in front of her as she walked down the road full of enormous houses. Actually there were only three houses so far seeing as all of them had huge lawns. 112 Lovely Drive was her destination. She arrived at her destination with five minutes to spare, but those minutes were wasted on her just standing there and admiring the beauty of it all. The house was the biggest mansion on the road. Flower gardens were everywhere causing May's eyes to move nonstop around the detailed designs of it.

Finally she made it to the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Honey, can you get that!" Scarletta yelled from her bathroom upstairs to her son who was in his room a few rooms down.

She and Andrew were finishing packing. He had just zipped up the luggage when it suddenly hit him. The girl is not a trainer she is a co-ordinator. All those contests he watched on television taught him that May was a great co-ordinator and her son's "Greatest Rival" as he remembered Vivian introduce her once as.

"Wait Drew!" He ran down the hall and to the stares to prepare his son from the shock, but was too late.

"May?" Drew could not believe his eyes. How many times had he tried to imagine her there and when he least expects it, finds it to be true. His boring week had just taken a hundred and eighty degree turn. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me Notes:<strong> Yeah I said I wasn't going to make another Pokémon fanfic, but this story couldn't keep quiet. The Drew and May inside my head want to know what torture I'll bring to them so they can decide whether to kill me once and for all. But I have a feeling they'll secretly like it themselves!

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Notes:** Not my favorite chapter, but the next will be better, the parents just need to leave. Me no own Pokémon! Oh, and sorry if they seem a little out of character… for some reason my mind just went blank throughout this chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>May Made into a Maid<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_"May?" Drew could not believe his eyes. How many times had he tried to imagine her there and when he least expects it, finds it to be true. His boring week had just taken a hundred and eighty degree turn. "What are you doing here?"_

She could hardly believe her eyes and moronically repeated what he said. "Drew? What are you doing here?"

He slapped a hand across his mouth to keep from laughing so hard. "You dummy, I live here. Besides, I asked first." Drew added a flick of his wrist and pushed his bangs away.

"May is here to help you house sit for the week," came Drew's father's voice from the top of the stairs as he made his way down.

Drew turned around to glare at his dad. "How do you know her name when you couldn't tell me just a few minutes ago?"

His dad gave a weary smile, "Well excuse me for being forty-six and old. I couldn't remember until the door bell rang. The first time I watched her perform, there was a big clock toll before Vivian introduced May as your 'Greatest Rival.' The bell just now awoke some of my sleeping memory cells. Now she'll be your rival at keeping your mother's attention."

Scarletta walked down the stairs at this moment. "Non-sense, Drew will always be my baby. That's why I wanted a sitter to make sure everything is alright. She looked so responsible and polite when I examined her. Thank you for coming May. Did you finally figure out why May looks familiar, Andrew?"

He nodded and explained everything to his wife. "Really? That is amazing, what a small world after all! As long as you're rivals and not lovers then I don't have to worry about leaving two teenagers together alone for the week."

"Mother," Drew basically growled. It took everything inside him to keep from laughing so he put up his usual front. His indifferent side took over. If his mother knew how he felt about her, she'd have May kicked out and Drew in a cold shower in seconds. "I don't see how you could trust _May_ and not me. I would think it would be the other way around."

His father ruffled his hair as he passed him to go outside. "Now, now, Drew. It was just a quick character sketch. This'll help settle your mother's nerves. 'Sides, would you really have rather spent the whole week by yourself?" Andrew picked up a few of the bags next to the door and walked out to their car.

_Thank God it's May,_ Drew sighed inwardly. _But a week alone with her…_

Scarletta asked her son to help his father with the bags while she showed May around the three story house. He reluctantly left the two females, but not without coming up with plenty of embarrassing scenarios in his mind. As he climbed up the stairs to retrieve the remaining luggage he heard a giggle from May.

_Oh God…_

"I'm sorry for asking you on such short notice to be here with my little boy," Mrs. Hayden linked her arms with the girl and led her up the stairs too. "Without any warning, Drew appeared last night from one of his trips, oh you must know since you're a Co-ordinator too, but he found us in chaos. Had we have known, we wouldn't have made our trip, but then an even greater problem arouse. Our maid of ten years randomly decided to quit, leaving Drew all alone in such a grand house. It is times like these when I wish I could have given him a little brother or sister who he could hang out with and share precious memories."

Noting that Mrs. Hayden became a little gloomy, May told her about the positive sides of having an only child. "At least Drew doesn't have to complete for your attention. Oh and you don't have to hear him argue with younger siblings like my brother and I do."

Scarletta smiled, "You have a point, but when he gets older, I hope to see him and his wife have plenty of children! I'd love to spoil my grandchildren rotten!"

May thought of her own future, but blushed like crazy when she realized that her mind had traveled to her and Drew marrying and having children. She vanquished it before his mother could notice. _What a silly thought,_ she scolded herself.

They went up to the third floor and Scarletta opened the door to one of the rooms. The walls were a light tint of blue and the furniture was covered in white sheets. "Here we are," Scarletta released May and walked over to the window to open it. "Your room is directly above Drew's in case you need him. Now, let's remove these sheets."

Little by little the room seemed to expand as the white sheets revealed a bed, a night stand, a drawer, a small couch, and a desk with a computer. "Make yourself a home May."

She could hardly believe it. It felt strange to have a room all to herself. May had to share with Max, Ash, and Brock for a little over five years that she felt a little alone. Even her room back home was not as spacious as this guest room.

Seeing that the teenage girl was at a loss, Mrs. Hayden left her to her own devices and ordered her to go back downstairs when she was done. "Feel free to do some feng shui if you like. See you in a little bit."

Once alone, May started to explore the room and actually did move the furniture a little to her liking. In the closet, which was void of any clothing, she found a few frames with paintings. She was going through them when she found two framed pictures which seemed to be done by a six year old. "This is cute! Little Drew probably made them…. Aww," she giggled.

Drew threw in the last of the bags into the back of his parents' car. Anxiousness appeared on his face and his father noticed.

"Hey, what did the bag ever do to you?" Andrew teased his son. "Are you really that apprehensive for us to leave?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, just a little… miffed that… mom doesn't trust me alone…" Drew pitifully made up an excuse.

His father at the steering wheel turned around and grinned at him. "Really? When I was your age, I would have been overjoyed to spend a week alone with a girl, and a cute one at that. But you're right; it might just be because she is your rival that makes it different."

Drew glared at his dad, something he's rarely done.

"Okay, okay," Andrew laughed, "I get it. But remember that I was a teenager once; I knew what those flick of the wrist meant… to me. And I should not believe those fan sites I see on the internet then…."

This got Drew's attention and he interrogated him. "What did you find?"

Andrew seemed to be having fun, "Do you know how many fan sites you have and even more fan-girls? And most of those sites pair you up with May, so silly huh?"

_Not really…_ Drew looked away to hide the forming blush away from his observant father.

After spending what she thought to be a little too much time in the room she was borrowing she went down stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden were saying good bye to their only child in front of the door by the time May reached them. Feeling a little awkward listening in, she walked up to the side of the stairs and looked at the family pictures. Because the stairs were directly in front of the doors, she couldn't help but listen.

_Man, _May pondered as she looked at the pictures, _I've never imagined Drew to be so… human. _She smiled as she saw the family posing together and hearing them having a quick discussion right beside her. It seemed so surreal.

There were many pictures of the family as a whole, but there was more of Drew. _Aww, this one is so cute!_ May stopped at a picture of Drew hugging a Roselia when he was probably the age of four. The two were smiling and approximately the same height. She was coming up with possible reasons of the joy on the boy's face when she was interrupted by the same boy calling her name right beside her.

"Huh?"

He smirked at her and put his hands in his pocket. In a low voice so his parents couldn't hear him he said, "You can admire my pictures later. After all, you'll have a whole week for that, but my parents want to speak to you before they leave."

"I was not admiring!" She clenched her fists beside her, "I was…uh… gathering information to give to your fan-girls…"

Drew's smirk stayed in place.

"So when are your friends due to arrive," Scarletta asked.

"At the earliest, maybe a few hours before you come back," May clasped her hands behind her back. "The route I accidently took is too dangerous so they have to go around The Thick Forest."

She nodded her head, "That is the quickest way without getting lost in the forest. Well, in case they do beat us back, please stay with Drew until we come back. Like I said before, your friends are welcome to stay here too until we arrive."

"Thank you," May slightly bowed. "And have a nice trip. Don't worry about a thing!"

Both of the adults thanked her and walked through the door. "We've left a small list of the chores for you to do on the refrigerator and we'll call every night. See you soon!"

The two teens did their part to appear as angels as the Haydens rode off to the airport. As soon as the car disappeared the charades were gone.

There was a few seconds of silence before either of them said anything. Neither could believe that they'd be spending a whole week together.

"So did you really miss me that much to follow me to my home, May?" Drew flicked his bangs and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Me Notes:<strong> Now it can advance more! Tell me what you think, good or bad, but I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I have lost many of my stories, but I will go on! Me no own Pokemon!

* * *

><p><strong>May Made into a Maid<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Did you really miss me that much to follow me to my home, May?" Drew flicked his bangs and smirked.

She scrunched up her face and snapped back, "Why would I want to follow you—my egotistical rival—all the way here? Heck, I didn't even know you lived in this town…. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why Max hit himself so hard on the table…." May lowered her voice as she recalled the memory.

He couldn't help but to continue smirking, "Why you ask? Because like every breathing girl on the planet, you love me so much you decided to follow me and try to find out all my secrets. I could have told them to you if you asked nicely."

"Yeah right," May placed her hands on her hips, completely missing Drew's hints. "The only secret I see is how normal you really are. You act so high and mighty, but you're just a mama's boy." _Yet Ash is too, and it's kind of endearing..._ May had brought up a finger to her lips and tapped them as she thought. Snapping out of her thoughts she said, "Besides, I only ended up here by accident! I bet the guys that I'd find a quicker route to Jamestown and got lost in the woods. I thought I was going to die just a few hours ago…"

Drew wanted to burst out laughing again, but he contained himself. _May is so unbelievable innocent, it was hot. Even her most senseless comments could drive me insane. Her little bursts of anger are cute and…_ He took a step back and turned his back to her before he could do something he might regret later. "You're only proving my point that you need help, especially mentally."

_And are you offering to help?_ May almost said, but she bit her tongue to stop herself from making any comments. There were times she'd really be curious about him, especially when May watched him perform or just now when she saw his pictures.

"Come on," Drew flipped his hair. "I'll show you around the house. I wouldn't want you to get lost in this house. Then I'd have to go find you before you think you'll die."

_But he makes me so mad sometimes!_ She followed him through an arch and into the kitchen.

When Drew turned around to see her reaction, her pout turned into awestruck. The kitchen was beautiful and huge. She imagined this would be a cook's fantasy working environment. Windows extended to the ceiling, lighting up the whole area. More than five ovens where right next to each other, each looking spotless. The red and silver colors were so energetic; it could motivate anyone to try their cuisine experiments in there.

"The kitchen," he brought her back.

"I know that!"

Drew chuckled, "Just making sure. I never know with you." He then led her through a rectangular arch to the dining area.

If May thought the kitchen was amazing, the dining room was even better. The window took up the entire south wall. It gave view to the back yard and the breathtaking gardens. Color theme in that room was a light pink marble, matching the table top. The table was long and had eight chairs on each side with one on each end.

Wonder was on her face as well as curiosity. "My parents hold a lot of dinner parties. I imagine they rarely use this table when I'm not home." Drew answered her unspoken question.

_It's amazing they even stay here by themselves the whole time. _May thought back to what Mrs. Hayden told her about children and grandchildren. "Did you ever wish you had a sibling?" she asked Drew.

As he led her through one more rectangular arch, he shrugged his shoulders. "I used to, but I always had friends with me so I didn't mind as much. Sometimes I'd see my friends with their brothers and sisters and wish I did. Other times, I'd see you and Max argue so much, I was glad I never did have one."

"Hey!" May was done following so she walked into step with him. "Max and I get along fine, just like any other siblings. What shocks me is that you had friends."

"Of course I did," Drew laughed and placed his hands in his pockets, "and I still do. We even traveled together for a while like you, Max, Ash, and Brock do. I was the only one interested in being a coordinator, so we went our separate ways. Emma was too impatience to go to separate towns for my contests so we wished each other luck and now I rarely see her. Last time I saw her was at a one of my parents' dinner parties about a year ago. We were shockingly both home that weekend."

May smiled and leaned forward to get a good look at him. "I'm learning so much more about you than when I occasionally see you at contests. I think this is the most you've ever said to me!"

His eyes expanded as he realized this and turned away. Drew could feel the blood rush to his face, giving him a rosy complexion. "T-then it's your turn to blab."

They were now in the equally as large living room. Windows didn't take up the entire walls, but there were plenty of windows with multiple yellow sofas next to them. Drew stood next to one while looking outside, trying to cool down his face.

May sat down in the chair next to him. "Uh… What do I say? Mmmmm, I like traveling so much that it doesn't bother me to follow Ash. And when we travel I love to sample the different times of food and shops the town has. We have so many adventures that it could be a movie! Hmm, maybe I should start carrying a camera so I can record the experience.

"Yeah! I'll do that! Hey Drew, are there any electronic stores here?"

"Of course, but I doubt they're open this late," Drew dared to glance at her. Her bright, excited smile flickered to one of realization.

"Tomorrow then!" May asked for a continuation of the enormous house while she talked about life back at Petalburg.

The sun had completely set by the time the two made it to the third floor.

"So which one's your room?" Drew glanced at the hallway full of doors.

May smirked, even though her heart fluttered. "Wouldn't you like to know."

For what seemed to him like the millionth time that day, Drew blushed and turned away. "You wish. I guess I won't be able to come to the rescue when you find a spider or a bug in the middle of the night. Suit yourself, this level is rarely used and apparently the house is haunted. Well, I'll leave you to your devices. See you tomorrow."

She gulped as she watched her rival walk down the stairs. _The house really isn't haunted. Drew just wants to scare me so he can make fun of me or something...,_May kept telling herself as she walked to her own room. Almost immediately her mind started to play tricks on her. Shadows were darker than they were, noises outside were creepier than they should, but May would not swallow her pride to find him and ask if it was all true. If she went downstairs to his room, he'd never let her live it down.

Instead, to keep her company, she invited her Pokémon to sleep with her in her bed. Luckily, she sleepily thought, that Blaziken was back at the Petalburg Gym, for there wasn't much room for him. As the seven snuggled into bed, Evee noticed there was something at the window.

Gently, the small, brown Pokémon squirmed out of May's sleeping arms and went up to the windowsill. It quickly scanned the ground, saw nothing then checked the sky and recognized a Pokémon with a pair of eye like wings. Masquerain fluttered them once then descended toward the room below. Evee tilted his head in confusion, but returned to the bed once he checked the rest of the window.

* * *

><p>Drew couldn't sleep anymore so he got out of bed three hours earlier than he usually would when he was at home. If May wasn't under the same roof, he'd go downstairs in his pajamas like always, but he would rather not risk being caught in his boxers. Instead, fully dressed, he stepped out into the porch and called out his Pokémon out.<p>

He let them run around freely for awhile until he had found their Pokéblock for breakfast. Once he had their food, Drew fed them and began to groom them. Absol's fur was being brushed when he heard movement in the kitchen behind him. Smirking, he called out, "Isn't it a little too early for you May? You don't seem like you're a morning person."

"And what makes you say that?" he could hear the annoyance in her voice, yet she hadn't appeared at the door leading outside.

"Because you're May," the green haired teen snickered. "You don't seem disciplined enough to wake up at 7:45." Absol gave him a look that said _You're one to talk... _All of his Pokémon knew their Co-ordinator liked to sleep in when he was at home. Drew blushed at his smart Pokémon and brushed him even more.

This finally provoked May as she appeared at the doorway wearing an old black and white outfit. "Not true! I am plenty disciplined!"

"May...," Drew couldn't avert his eyes and knew he was staring. "What are you wearing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me notes: <strong>So how was it? Thanks for reading!


End file.
